


Closing the Loop

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [53]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, casual discussion of sexuality, figuring out sexuality/romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: Isa figures out what he wants.





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> rated t because even though discussion of sexuality =/= sex im still paranoid lol

Isa is grateful. 

He is. To Lea, to Comet, to the strange circumstances that brought them together. He is. 

But sometimes, he finds the whole thing frustrating. 

He spent  _ decades _ pining after Lea. Wrestling with his own feelings and jealousy, even when there weren’t supposed to have been any feelings at all. And now he has exactly what he always wanted, extended to him by Lea and Comet both in a display of compassion and love he hadn’t truly expected. He and Comet had agreed to share Lea, who seemed himself entirely comfortable with the arrangement. It was strange and wonderful all at the same time. 

They’d fallen into somewhat of a routine. He stayed over more often than not for the most part, he had a spare change of clothes and personal items in their home, and accumulating a range of knickknacks there as well. In honesty his room above the bar has more in it than the small suite he has across town, he’d just never seen fit to decorate the place. The bar so quickly became home to him he’s not entirely sure how or when it happened. 

He and Lea would go out. Lea and Comet would go out. He and Comet shared a comfortable and developing friendship. He had friendships now. The kids were already starting to see him as a mentor figure. It was safe, secure. 

Which is why, as he sits out on a cliff outcropping looking over the town, he  _ hates _ that he’s dealing with these feelings again. 

_ “Whatever you need Isa.”  _

The words rattle around his head. The memory of their touch sending ghostly tingles across his skin. It infuriates him that he has this need, this imperative, to be touched, but then when it does happen its presence makes him uncomfortable. For so long Lea was the only person he would allow contact. For this second person to so quickly, so  _ easily,  _ slip into that trust…

He doesn’t know what to do with that. 

He pulls out an ice cream bar. Munches on it aggressively. He doesn’t like Comet like that. He  _ can’t. _

Why is he so  _ bad _ at this?

“You got one more of those?” It’s Myde. Isa doesn’t question why he’s here or how he found him. Chances are Myde himself doesn’t know. He hands off the second bar he’d been saving for himself. Myde immediately starts to suck on it in delight. 

“You look down, dude. What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Isa deflects. Myde snorts. 

“And I’m not an eldritch monstrosity being slowly consumed by the Abyss. C’mon man we might not talk much but I ain’t stupid.” 

Isa rolls his eyes. 

“It’s not something to concern yourself with. Merely.. petty troubles.”

“Oooooo,” Myde coo’s. “Let me get my Mean Gurls hat on and you can tell me all about it.”

Isa looks at him askance. 

“No? Really dude. You’ve landed the boy of your dreams and gotten a bonus life companion out of it too, what’s wrong?” He gasps. “Unless it’s turned out you hate Comet and the whole things falling apart?” 

Isa shakes his head vehemently. “No! No. Nothing.. could be further from the truth, in fact.”

“C’mon dude. Lay it on me.”

Isa pauses, purses his lips, not sure where to start. 

“I always thought… I’ve been in love with Lea for so long, I never considered there could be.. that I could....”

Myde has the popsicle back in his mouth, clearly trying very hard not to interrupt. 

“I don’t know.” He loses steam, words evaporating like smoke in his head.

“You know it’s okay to not know, right?” Myde pops the bar out of his mouth and waves it. A tendril materializes a mouth and gnaws on it. “You like knowing, I get that. Not knowing stresses you out, but like…” he pulls the ice cream away from the tendril, pouting. “That’s life, Yknow? The two of them love you, they want you in their lives. You want to be in their lives. Everything else is just- oh what’s the word- semantics.”

Isa stares pensively over the horizon. 

“I don’t want things to change, between us. I like where we are now.“

_ The feel of short bristles under his fingertips. The calloused warmth of a hand on his cheek. “Whatever you need-“ _

“Change is part of the territory buddy.” Myde takes a bite out of his bar. “Sounds like your heart is all made up and it’s just your head that’s having trouble keeping up.”

“Comet is.. not male. I’m just.. confused.”

“Well they’re not female either dude and I’m pretty sure if you imply they are Vanitas can and will appear out of nowhere to strangle you.”

“No, of course not. That’s not the point I was trying to make.”

“Look,  _ my _ boyfriend is the one who’s all about the numbers, but even I can tell you that one is not a proper sample size.”

“What?”

“It’s all about Lea, yeah? You’ve never been attracted to anyone other than Lea, until now anyway, right?”

Isa fights down an uncomfortable blush but nods. 

“Soooo based on that you assume you’re gay. Not an unfounded assumption. But now you’re finding this attraction to someone else, and your whole worldview has shifted. So! What do you do?”

“I don’t know.”

“You update that cute little label to bi. Or you keep the Big Gay with a little star and an exception. Or you do nothing and change nothing. It doesn’t matter, know why?”

Isa doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t have to. Myde throws his arms out dramatically. 

“Because you’re still  _ you _ , and they both love you  _ for _ you. As long as it makes you all happy then that’s all that matters.” Myde snatches the last bit of ice cream away from a wandering tendril and pops it in his mouth. 

“So you’re not sexually attracted to anybody. They both knew, and accepted that. So you’re only kinda sorta romantically inclined. They knew that too, and still want you there. It’s all on your terms buddy, you just gotta let ‘em know what the terms are.”

The dripping and forgotten remnants of Isa’s ice scream are whisked away by a many eyed tendril of the Abyss. 

“You make it sound easy.”

“Life is surprisingly simple when you get to the bones of it. Course I don’t get to talk, I barely understand it these days. I’m lucky as hell Ienzo gets me.” He stands and stretches. “Oh, and the cantaloupes are past ripe. You should throw those out.”

Isa blinks, and then Myde’s gone. 

He stays on the cliff face a while, turning Myde’s words over in his head, and then stands. It’s a long walk back to town, but he likes the feel of it as he sorts his thoughts.

He enters the bar late, and Comet waves from behind the counter with a smile, greeting him warmly. He can’t help a soft smile back. He reaches behind the counter, grabbing the melons, and throws them away. He steps around the barricade and pulls Comet in for a hug, surprising both of them. 

“I’d like to talk to you later, if that’s okay.”

“Sure, I can do that. Everything okay?” They ask. They put a hand on his cheek. It’s so very warm. 

“Everything is fine. Just some things I wish to discuss.”

He doesn’t want to let go. 


	2. The Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS

“So? Everything okay Isa?” Lea can’t help the worry that colours his tone as they gather in the den. It’s just the three of them, though he’s reasonably sure Vanitas is in his room upstairs. Asleep hopefully, Comet has only just closed the bar and it’s late. 

“Everything is fine. I’ve just been.. thinking about a possible change in the dynamic of our relationship.” Isa holds himself ramrod straight, a betrayal of how nervous he is, and Lea feels himself grow nervous in turn. Isa rarely does anything lightly. 

“Change how?” Comet manages to look merely curious, and Lea wonders how they manage to not feel utterly terrified at what might be coming. 

Isa takes a breath, opens his mouth.. and finds the words caught in his throat. He tries once more before sighing in frustration. He looks into their faces, trepidation and patience each and he has a moment of sheer, unadulterated terror before he impulsively reaches out and grabs Lea’s hand. 

He traces the curves of it, angles sharp against his own calluses, and brings it up to his face. He kisses the back of Lea’s hand softly, trying,  _ hoping,  _ the action shows how much he means to him. 

He lowers the hand and glances up at Lea’s face. He’s still confused but there’s a sense of wonder and love there too that makes his heart swell. Isa keeps that hand in one of his own, and then turns to Comet, reaching out to urge them closer and taking one of their own hands. 

He traces the scars branching across their knuckles with his thumb, before bringing it up and kissing them softly, mimicking what he’d just done for Lea. 

He’s afraid to look up, but forces himself to meet their eyes. 

Comet has a look of soft love, almost teary eyed but not really surprised. Had they known? Lea’s look of wonder slowly morphs into a grin so wide it must almost hurt. 

“So does this mean we’re completing the circle? All three of us?” Comet clarifies. Isa nods. 

“If.. if you are both amenable, of course.” Isa replies quietly. Comet reaches up with their free hand to rest it on his cheek, thumb just touching the edge of his scar. 

“Absolutely.” They say. “Lea?”

“Fuck yes!” Lea very nearly bounces in place. “Stars Isa could you have led with that? Damn near gave me a heart attack.”

“Well.” Isa coughs, flushing. “In theory we should never have to do this again.”

Comet laughs. 

“Well I think we deserve some celebration ice cream, yeah?”

“Comet, it’s nearly two am.” Isa says dryly. Lea scoffs. 

“You underestimate the power of ice cream addicts. Hang on.” And with that Lea is off, bounding away towards the back room. 

Isa chuckles. 

“Secret ice cream stash?” He asks, hand still entwined with Comets. 

They nod.

“Secret ice cream stash.”

There’s a yelp and a crash, and they both laugh a little as Lea curses from the other room. 

“I’m glad you’re willing to try this with me.” Isa murmurs. Comet squeezes his hand. 

“I meant it, Isa. Whatever you need.” 

He glances down at them. 

“What about you? What do  _ you _ need?” 

“Just this.” They lift their joined hands, and then chuckles. “Well, and the disaster in the storage room right now.”

He chuckles. 

“Agreed.”

“Okay I got em!” Lea emerges, balancing three bowls. “Cmon lets go!”

Isa lets Lea drag him and Comet upstairs, and then out onto the roof. There’s a small patio with a table, an open area, and a garden plot in the corner. Lea takes a seat on the edge of the patio.

“It’s no clock tower,” Lea says, gesturing for them to sit, “but it’ll do.” He’s grinning as he takes a bite out of his treat. Comet smiles indulgently and sits on his left, taking the offered bowl. They both look up at him, and for a moment he wishes he could stay here forever. 

He takes a seat on Lea’s right, and the three of them look out over the dim lights of Twilight Town at night. 

Comet sniffles.

“Are you okay?” Isa asks, concern gripping him. They shake their head. 

“It’s, it’s just kinda hitting me all at once and I’m having  _ feelings _ .”

Lea nudges their shoulder playfully. 

“Their heart’s just exploding emotions everywhere, they’ll be fine.”

“I just… I fuckn love you guys so much.” They’re crying fully now, trying futilely to wipe the tears away with a free hand. 

“... _ oh. _ ” Isa feels something crash over him, and it takes a real effort to keep his own lip from trembling. 

“Hey now,” Lea protests, voice cracking. “You guys’re gonna make me cry too with all this.”

“Oh please, you can't fool us.” Comet hiccups. 

“We all know you already are.” Isa adds. The three of them shuffle closer together, just taking in the feeling of  _ being _ . Lea’s eyes water and he throws an arm around each of them, bowl balanced in his lap. 

“Yeah yeah,” his voice wobbles. “If I am then it’s your fault for making me all sappy.”

“Lea, you’re getting tears in your ice cream.” Isa says, reaching up to wipe some of them away with a thumb. He feels Comet lean in on the other side. 

“It’s how he makes it Sea Salt.” They jibe, rubbing the heel of their hand across their cheek, sniffing lightly. 

“You guys are the worst.” Lea rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t let either of them go.

They relish in the feeling for a moment, before Lea has a thought. 

“Wait why am I in the middle?  _ You  _ two are the ones who just made it official!” He grabs his bowl and jumps up, nudging Isa and Comet closer together before taking a seat on Isa’s other side. 

“I mean.. you  _ were _ what brought us together.” Comet says. Isa nods. 

“Without you we likely would never have met.”

“Shut Up you’re gonna make me cry again.” Lea shoves playfully at Isa’s side, grinning widely despite his mock offence. 

It’s comfortable and companionable as they sit far beneath the night sky.

The bowls sit empty on the floor of the deck as the stars circle ever so slowly above them. Only a sliver of moonlight shines on their backs as the faintest hint of an aurora flickers to the north. 

Lea is lying back, nearly asleep as Comet and Isa talk quietly. 

“It’s nice up here, I haven’t been up here much.” Isa says. “Would you mind if I used your garden? I must admit, I’ve missed having one since- well. I’ve missed it.”

“Of course. I’m surprised you waited this long to ask, honestly.” Comet says. “I really only know the basics about gardening and Lea’s killed everything he’s touched so far, so it probably needs a little help from someone who knows what he’s doing.”

“You let Lea touch your garden? I’m amazed it’s still standing.” Isa chuckles, prompting Comet to laugh too. 

“It was a close call. I’m guessing his.. abilities with plants aren’t new then?”

“Lea was all but banned from the communal gardens back h.. back in Radiant Garden.” It takes effort for him to even say the name. “He had plenty of energy, so he did much of the manual labour, hauling supplies and such, but he wasn’t allowed actually near the plants.”

Comet laughs. 

“That sounds like him. I remember those gardens, I did the intro course like everyone else but after the fall I wished I’d gone a little more often than that. I can manage the sturdier herbs and stuff but anything requiring a regimen is past me.” They admit. 

“I spent a lot of time in the gardens.” Isa says. “It was quiet, nonjudgmental, and kept my hands busy. I volunteered there quite a bit.”

“Sounds nice.” Comet murmurs. “Feel free to do whatever you like with the garden, it’s yours now if you want. We can even expand it later since it’s a little small right now. Just leave my herb patch please.”

He smiles. 

“Of course. Thank you, Comet. This.. means a lot to me.”

They reach up for a one armed hug, which he leans into. 

“My pleasure. But we should probably head to bed now. It’s probably late enough the suns about to come up and Lea needs to sleep somewhere that isn’t a dirty rooftop floor.”

“Ain’t sleepin’.” Is the sleepy murmur from Lea. Isa snorts. 

“Coulda fooled us. Cmon, up you get.” Comet says as they stand, pulling both Isa and Lea up with them. They wander inside, and Isa finds himself gripped with anxiety and indecision as the other two stop in front of the master bedroom. They turn to him. 

“You want to sleep with us tonight? Or do you want to stay in your room?” Lea asks. 

“It’s okay either way, but the offers there.” Comet adds. 

Isa steps forward, and they all go inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly hope this was satisfying because holy shit this has been a long haul to get to this point. We're also officially like.. two thirds-ish of the way through the fic we have written! we still have a few holes to fill and that absolutely does not account for us getting distracted by a new plot thread, but hey we made it this far at least!

**Author's Note:**

> am i projecting all over isa with the Feelings Are Hard thing? yes. yes i am


End file.
